


Cookies

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, three couples, food kink ahoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M&M’s Cookies

Damian isn’t sure about this, he isn’t sure at all.  
  


“Are you certain Wilkes?”  
  


The red head simply nods, “It’s okay to add those to the cookie dough.”  
  


The dark haired boy eyes the packet of M&M’s in his hand, “Pennyworth has never made cookies with this candy. Frankly, I am doubting this recipe of yours.”  
  


“Do you trust me or not?” Colin rolls his eyes from across the counter.  
  


“…I suppose I do.” Damian spits out in complete opposition of his stomach.  
  


“Then trust me when I say that M&M cookies are the  _best_  kind of cookies you’ll ever have!” Colin’s hand wraps around Damian’s wrist and tips a good portion of the large bag into the bowl.  
  


Damian scowls at the colorful candies and then at Colins when he comes to stand right next to him. “If my stomach does not accept these, I will be blaming you.”  
  


“You’ll be  _begging_  for more.” The taller boy promised, dipping his finger into the batter before he held the finger out. “Here, try it.”   
  


He stared at the finger for a moment. Watching some of the dough slide off along with a green piece of chocolate candy. It was unsanitary and would most likely make his teeth rot. But he still opened his mouth to accept Colin’s finger and the dough.  
  


The dough was sweet, Colin’s finger was salty. His tongue was more interested in the salty flavor than the sweet. Regretfully, he allowed the finger to retreat before replying, “Satisfactory taste.”


	2. Red Velvet Cookies

It was a little hard to navigate Kara into the kitchen, but they managed it in the end. Stephanie made sure that her fingers were covering Supergirl’s eyes completely before making her come to a stop in front of the tray on the counter.  
  


“Okay. Ready?”  
  


“Ready.” You could almost  _feel_  Kara’s excitement when Stephanie took her hands away. She stood next to the Super, looking at her reaction to the baked cookies sitting in front of them.  
  


Kara laughed, delighted and happy as she picked one red velvet cookie. Each cookie was decorated in thick, blue ‘S’ logo made with colored cream cheese frosting. It had taken her _forever_  to get the logo right and some were still a little on the crooked side.  
  


“Cookies?” The super gives her a questioning look, “Did you make these yourself? How did you manage this coloring?”  
  


“I thought I’d surprise you. You mentioned that you haven’t ever tried red velvet cookies so, I made a batch.” Stephanie grinned as she picked up a piece for herself, “And for the coloring, lots and lots of blue food blue.”  
  


She bit a good piece off, licking some of the frosting off her lips before she chewed. ‘ _Sweet decadent goodness_ ’, she moaned internally at the sweetness dancing over her tongue.  ‘Oh I am gooooood.’ she gave herself a mental pat on the back as she swallowed.  
  


Kara’s eyes were wide in amazement.   
  


“Do you like them?” A hint of apprehension sinks in. Like a thin crack on a clear glass, spreading out over the surface, Stephanie looks at Supergirl and suddenly wonders if maybe she should have tried cupcakes.  
  


And then Kara swallows and goes, “These are the best cookies I’ve ever had!” Stephanie almost sags in relief before laughing as Kara scarfed down two more cookies.   
  


“Slow down Kara! The cookies aren’t gonna run away or anything!”


	3. Double Chocolate Chip

They’re getting the kitchen counter dirty but yeah well, fuck that shit.  
  


How could he be expected to give a shit bout getting cookie dough over the counter when he’s got Dick’s cock in his mouth. He’d rather care about slurping up the drippy, sticky dough that’s clinging to the dick in front of him (he wants to congratulate himself on that pun) instead of the dough clinging to the man’s ass.  
  


Jason pulls back, lips coming off the almost clean cock with a soft pop (much to Dick’s displeasure). “Jason! Don’t stop!”  
  


He slaps a firm thigh, watching the wet cock twitch obscenely in response. “Hold on, just gotta get more of the cookie dough.” Another twitch when he grabs the bowl and spoon. But it’s a moan that comes out when the first thick blob drips down onto the head.   
  


Jason licks his lips, watching the drop slide down all the way before two more smaller portions of cookie dough drip from the spoon. Dick moans wantonly, fingers digging into the marble counter, unable to keep still as pleasure rocks through him.  
  


He can imagine how it must feel like. To have something lazily make its way down your most sensitive skin like that…it must feel fucking fantastic. Not to mention the taste…best sweet and salty combination he’s ever had.   
  


Without warning, he pushes Dick’s legs apart. Opens them wide as he ducks down. His tongue and mouth are ready to lick and suck off every last bit of Dick Grayson’s cock, along with his come. His lover is more than happy to comply, bringing his hands down into Jason’s hair as he groans, “If you stop this time Jay, I-I…”  
  


He can’t help but chuckle as Dick’s words trail off into a moan, “You’ll what, pretty bird?”  
  


“Ass.” Dick grinds out, “Stop playing around and let me come already!”  
  


“All you had to do was ask Dickie.”


End file.
